


homesick

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F, FE Rare Pair Week, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Selena is stuck thinking of her home, and how, someday, she’ll have to leave this world and return there. Of course, saying goodbye will be hard, especially to Camilla and Beruka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rare Pair Week, the prompt was "Goodbye"

Selena feels a soft, smooth cheek rubbing against her face. Silky hair, cascading around her. And her eyes open, slowly. It’s hard to say how long she’s been out, but considering how exhausting Camilla can be in bed, it wouldn’t surprise her if it’d been quite some time. Selena is a bit sad to wake, as she was dreaming of home, but she supposed that can’t be helped.

“Finally waking up, dear? I was afraid I’d have to keep holding you like this for hours to come.”

“... you’re the one who wanted me to stay in bed with you afterward…” Selena argues, still too groggy to recognize that for the mistake it is. She is stuck thinking of her home, and how, someday, she’ll have to leave this world and return there. Of course, saying goodbye will be hard, especially to Camilla and Beruka.

“Well, if that’s really how you feel, you could always seek out your own bed.”

“N-no, I’m… I’m sorry,” Selena says, the playful threat snapping her out of her grogginess. “I just mean that I wanted to stay, but-”

“Do you hear that, Beruka? She wanted to stay.”

“I heard. Would you like me to keep her here, then?”

“Beruka! Come on, there’s no need for that!”

“She’s right, Beruka. Thanks for the offer, but I think we’ve got her right where we want her. Or, at least, we will,” Camilla says, and her arms are wrapping around the redheaded retainer. “Once we get her moved around a bit.”

“Huh!? What do you m-” Selena starts, but Camilla lifts her up, and shifts Selena on top of her, cutting off that biting tongue mid-sentence. With another small push, Selena is over her, and between Camilla and Beruka.

“That’s much better,” Camilla purrs, “ _ Now  _ you’re right where I want you.”

“What should I do to her, milady?” Beruka asks, her face completely blank, making it hard to believe the assassin is asking her liege how to pleasure her fellow retainer.

“Oh, feel free to use your imagination. We both know Selena  _ isn’t _ picky, don’t we?”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Just that I’ve got you wrapped around my finger. You’re grateful for anything you get, aren’t you, Selena?”

And at that, her face grows as red as her hair. Before she could try to think up a comeback, however, Beruka is taking action. She lowers her head, pressing her lips to one of Selena’s nipples, teasing her with a kiss before taking it into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. Despite Beruka’s lack of experience with the sexual beyond what the three of them have done, she has an exceptional technique, and Selena is soon unable to speak.

What didn’t help, was Camilla’s hand, snaking along her waist, then down between her legs. Between Beruka and Camilla here, It’s a wonder Selena can ever think straight. They seem to know whenever Selena is thinking of home, though neither should be able to read her like that. But, without fail, they distract her. They make her remember why saying “Goodbye” will be so goddamned hard.

In spite of Selena’s best efforts, she only holds on for a few moments before she’s there, before she’s coming, crying out both of their names, and the two of them hold her as she recovers from her climax.

“Y-yes, ma’am, I’m grateful…” Selena mumbles, knowing it’ll drive Camilla wild.

“That’s wonderful, dear. Now, please, go ahead and show Beruka and I just how grateful you are. You can do whatever you like, as long as we both  _ know _ how you feel.”


End file.
